User talk:Duckdamage
Hey everyone. No current title I just experienced something pretty god damn scary, and all i could think about doing was signing up for this website and sharing it with you guys (With the hope that you can shed some light on it). Anyways here is what happened all of about an hour ago- I found my old gameboy advance games from when i was a kid and i got really exited to replay a few of them. I decided to replay one of my favorites on my DS (My gameboy has been missing for ages now). I fumbled through the cartridges until i found one of my favorite games, Sonic Advance. So i put in the cartridge and played it for ages, then decided to try one of the well known Easter eggs that allows tails to follow you for the entire game. It noticed something wasn't quite right, Instead of tails following behind me, He was directly on top of my player. So it kind of looked like sonic with 2 tails. I figured it probably was a glitch and moved on. Then as soon as i finished act 1 stage 1 some weird shit started going down, Anyone who has owned this game would know what happens when you bump the cartridge right. (For those who don't - The picture freezes and the sound turns demonic as hell.) So anyways, My game started making a really high pitch beeping noise that ive never noticed before. I decided to turn down the volume and move on. After about a minute i accidentally bumped the cartridge. This led to alot of glitchy noises and a frozen screen. I restarted the DS and said "No gamepak inserted" I restarted it a few times and the same thing came up. I took the game out and blew inside it. I put it back in the DS and it seemed to be working again. As it started i noticed the sound was different. Not broken, but in a slightly higher pitch than normal. Everything else looked cool so i continued. This is the bit where i got scared. All of the characters on the character select screen were missing, except for Tails. He had a different facial expression and slightly darker eyes. I picked the strange tails and we started on a different level (It was the icy one) Tails kept making gestures (as if he were cold or something). As soon as i walked into the watery bit tails started crying, My volume turned itself up as loud as possible and all i heard was a loud screaming tails, I immediately closed the DS and havent touched it since. What should i do. This isnt normal and no wikis mention anything about it. The volume only stops when i close my DS. Give me suggestions. Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Duckdamage page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:31, November 17, 2013 (UTC)